Having some fun in our lives.
by aussie-angel
Summary: The same girl falls into Middle-Earth thing but hey, a girl can dream.


Having some fun in our Lives.  
  
Johnson and Jessica were two average Australian kids growing up in Cairns, Australia. They didn't have it easy all the time but they did know when to have fun, and how to have it. Johnson was nearly twenty years old and still tried his best at university but there were some things he wished he didn't have to do. Jessica was sixteen and couldn't get enough of life.  
  
Together they were the troublesome two, always stirring up a storm one way or another. There was no stopping them in having a good time. And there was no doubt about the fact they both loved their music and cars. They loved watching "The Fast and the Furious," it was their favourite car movie. They didn't just like it for all the cool stunts and hot girls and guys, they liked it for the idea of street racing. They dreamed of becoming the best street racers in north Queensland. But there wasn't much you could do about it when all you had was a old model Toyota Camry, it was also the rest of the family's wheels.  
  
So what do two kids like Johnson and Jessica do when they haven't got wheels of their own? They make best with what they have. With a few modifications the old Toyota Camry didn't look so bad, or sounded for that matter. After saving up for a nice looking Blaupunkt subwolfer that went off in the back of the car, they placed in some cool looking neon lights. One each over the foot area in the front, one under the engine so when the drove it reflected onto the road, one for the emergency light on the roof, and there was one neon that they particularly liked. It sat right beneath the CD player face, it flashed to the beat of the music giving the coolest affect. All neon's were blue as the signature colour of their brand of subwolfer.  
  
Driving around the streets at night, Johnson and Jessica looked pretty flash, though still, no place or time to street race. How they managed to keep on top of their school work and all other hobbies was hard enough. Adding street racing would be a lot to handle for the youngsters. They had to go out at night secretly most of the time and the chance of coming home with a messed up car was too great. For now though, both were happy with cruising the streets and having the stereo up to forty. Something they didn't expect was about to happen, and they had no idea.  
  
Jessica happened to be a major Lord of the Rings freak. She loved the book she loved the movie. She loved everything about it, all the characters, the places and all the events. She lived and breathed the Lord of the Rings when she wasn't making mortifications to the Camry. She constantly dreamed of being in Middle Earth and meeting all the people there. Johnson put up with her constant ranting as any brother would, or should. But on his behalf he really couldn't care, he only cared for his car. It wasn't even his to be perfectly honest; it was under his mother's name.  
  
As a good brother, Johnson stood by his duties. He took her to school and picked her up whenever he could. He took her out when her friends had abandoned her and her crazy car ways. This was one of those times. Both were dressed up for a night on the town. This time, both parents knew that they were going. A difference from every other time they had gone out. Maybe their parents were starting to show a little trust in them.  
  
Johnson and Jessica were squeezed in the tiny bathroom grooming themselves so they shined like stars. Johnson was gelling his hair like spikes while Jessica applied a thin coat of shiny lip gloss.  
  
"I can't believe mum and dad are actually let us go out tonight," Johnson commented while he smothered gel between his fingers. "I know what you mean," Jessica said in between coats of gloss. Through the paper thin walls they could hear their parents talking. Johnson sent Jessica a look and they pressed their ears against the wall, fighting for a decent place.  
  
"If Johnson brings the car back in one piece tonight I might think about giving him full ownership of the car," came the voice of their dad. "Do you really think he's ready for a full responsibility of the car?" their mother's voice said. "Look what he's done with already Victoria; he knows how to look after it, that and himself," their dad argued. "I hope you know what you're doing," their mum muttered.  
  
Johnson and Jessica drew their ears away from the wall. They grinned simultaneously; this was good news for the troublesome two.  
  
The Toyota Camry roared its way down the esplanade. The music blared out the open windows and onto the street packed with people. Jessica was singing along with the music with a filled heart. Johnson tapped his fingers along the steering wheel to the beat of the music. It was as he did this that something magical, something beyond belief happened. With a blinding flash what used to be the esplanade turned into something else.  
  
I opened my eyes to found myself still in the car. But I could hear noises, not your average street noises, but the sound of birds. Lots of birds. Groaning I lifted my head and looked around me. I was definitely not in Cairns anymore. I was in a forest, not like forests you'd see back home but it was the kind that stood out of a story book. Green moss and leaves lay about the forest floor. Tall trees surrounded us. Us, suddenly I remembered my brother. I turned quickly to the driver's seat. I found Johnson with his head resting on the wheel. He seemed un- harmed. I carefully prodded him not wanting to be alone in this strange place.  
  
He groaned and whacked me away. "Get up J, you really want to get up right about now," I said nervously. He groaned again and looked up. I saw the amazement and confusion in his eyes. Then he pinched me, "Ow!" I cried. "What was that for?" "I wanted to see if I was dreaming," "Well pinch yourself!" he put his hands up defensively. I was far too curious to hit him back. Instead I opened the car door, got out and looked around outside. J did the same. "Where do you reckon we are Jess?" I rubbed my forehead seriously thinking about pinching myself. "I don't know, I mean it's like something out of Middle Earth," J rolled his eyes at my choice of example. I couldn't care less at the moment.  
  
"Be still or I release my arrow," came a stern and still voice from behind me. At the same time I felt the prodding of something sharp at the small of my back. I froze on the spot. J spun around to see who had spoken. "J, who the hell is shoving, I don't even know what, into my back?" I didn't like not seeing my attacker's face, it made me feel small and inferior. J said nothing and stared at me. "J? Talk to me boy," He gulped and said, "Jess, um, tell me something, what kind of person would walk around with a bow and bunch of arrows and have little pointy ears?" I could sense the sudden excitement as well as the fear.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm guessing that'd have to be an elf," I choked at my own words. I didn't want to believe it in case I was dreaming. "Ok, um, now I'm freaking out. Listen, whoever you are I'm going to turn around so I can get a look of you, I haven't got any weapons or anything so don't, release that arrow," slowly I turned around hoping J was only joshing me.  
  
Unfortunately he wasn't. A tall elf looking guy stood firmly planted to the ground and held a bow and arrow squarely pointed at me. He had an intense and curious look on his face. "Oh boy," I muttered fearfully, at the same time I had this little feeling that the noble Prince Legolas wasn't going to shoot. That's right; this elf dude was the prince of Mirkwood. From J.R.R Toliken's Lord of the Rings. Things were getting freaky by the minute.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked with the same stern and still voice. "And where did you come from? And what is that?" he added glancing at the car. I knew in my mind that we needed his help if we ever wanted to get back home again but first we needed his trust. "Listen, I will explain everything, not that I know everything but we need your help, with that we also need your trust. You're going to have to put the bow away and trust us also Prince Legolas," I saw his eyes flicker. "How do you know who I am?" There was more curiosity in his voice; he seemed not to fear J and me as much as he first did. "I know more than that my lord. I know that you have travelled to the Glittering Caves and Fangorn Forest with the dwarf Gimili, son of Gloin. Also that you and Gimili both were part of the fellowship. The fellowship of the Ring. After the breaking of the fellowship you, Gimili and Arragon went in search of Pippin and Merry. You and Gimili had a competition at Helm's Deep about who could slay the most Orcs," I finished in a breathless sort of voice. I prayed to God that this would win us his trust.  
  
He looked from J to me and the car. I saw that he was considering it. "You know so much of me, yet I do not know anything of you, why should I trust you then," He had done exactly as I feared. I should have known, he was an elf and elves always know the little scheming plans you have in your mind. "Please my lord, my brother and I need your help," I looked pleadingly at him, now I was certain he would give in. All I had to do was look innocent; Legolas was far too noble to neglect two strangers in need of help.  
  
Sighing heavily he lowered his bow and I could hear J start to breathe again from behind me. I relaxed also and watched Legolas place his unspent arrow back into its quiver and him hook his bow back. "Tell me, what are your names?" "My name is Jessica, this is my brother Johnson," I waved my arm at J as he walked around from the other side of the car to where we stood. He seemed as though he was preparing himself to defend me in any way possible, personally I just thought he didn't want me saving him any more like that, it made him look like a sissy.  
  
Chill out bro, he's an elf, who saved the fellowship more than once; he's one of the good guys. I sent this message to my brother hoping he'd get it, fat chance but I wanted him to trust Legolas as I had already begun to trust him. "We don't know how we got here, or where here is really," J said looking around. "I guess you could say we're lost," I added grimly. "You are on the fringes of Mirkwood, of Middle Earth. There you are not lost any more," J arched an eyebrow at me. I tried not to smile at Legolas' simplicity. "Well, now that's cleared, we need to find out how to get home," I said. "I don't suppose you know my lord?" J asked hopefully. "I do not I am afraid. I was drawn to your arrival by a flash of light, I did not see how you came here," Things weren't turning out so good anymore.  
  
In all the years I've loved Toliken's Lord of the Rings I've wanted to be in Middle Earth, now, it seemed worse than a nightmare. I rubbed my forehead again in worry. "Please do not dismay, I could take you to my father, maybe he can help you Lady Jessica," again J raised his eyebrow. I gave him a look. "Northern Mirkwood is only three days walk away, I am sure my father would take you in," now the elf boy sounded like he really wanted to help us. J and I continued to share looks as we both knew that elves had excellent hearing (thanks to my ranting on about elves to J) and to talk in private would be totally pointless. Finally we came to an agreement.  
  
"Ok Prince Legolas, we'll go with you to your father. Let's hope he can help us," my brother said. Legolas nodded sincerely if elves could nod sincerely, I wasn't sure. "Uh, J what about the car? It's not like we can drive it all the way to Legolas' home, not in a forest like this any how," I pointed out. All three of us stared at the car, J and I stared at it like it suddenly became a huge burden, Legolas on the other hand stared at it like it was another species all together. "Do you think any one would notice it of we left here?"  
  
I suppose we did come to a conclusion in the end. J and I had a bit of an argument over whether or not we should leave the car or take it. I took him seriously when he had said if any one would notice it if it left it there. He had only been joking around, he wasn't about to leave his precious car behind. In all of this Legolas had stood awkwardly watching J and I dispute. In the end I finally convinced him to leave the car and make our way to northern Mirkwood on foot.  
  
"Do all brothers and sisters fight like this in your world?" Legolas enquired when J stormed off to cool off from his beaten argument. I sat down next to Legolas where he sat watching J and I fight. "Don't worry my lord, give him time to calm down and we can be on our way. And yes, most brothers and sisters do fight, not all the time but most of the time. We don't hate each other, we just can't agree about some things," I reassured him. "Please Lady Jessica, call me Legolas," I smirked a little. "Only if you stop call me Lady Jessica, Jessica will do," I bargained. He gave me a little boyish sort of smile. "I can agree with that, Jessica," I couldn't help smiling at this elf. I still thought I was dreaming.  
  
By then J had come back, with most of his dignity intact. "Ok, elf boy, take us to your leader," J said. I snorted a little at Legolas' confused look. "Never mind elf boy," Legolas and I stood up from where we had been sitting. "Ah, Jess," J looked at me with a meaningful look on his face. Then I remembered what he was trying to make me remember. I opened the car door and popped open the glove compartment. I grabbed my bottle of pills and quickly shoved them into my cargo pocket before Legolas could get a closer look. J shot me a look; I shook my head slightly at him. He nodded slowly. I slammed the door shut and J looked it.  
  
I had a disease that caused me to cough up blood and sometimes pass out if I didn't take my medication. Sometimes my immune system could handle it and I wouldn't need my medicines, but then there were times I couldn't handle any of it and I would literally go into a deep sleep. I was very sick and there wasn't much I could do about it. The last thing I wanted was to have Legolas think I was some sick little kid who couldn't look after herself.  
  
We started our journey into Mirkwood, Legolas in the lead and J coming in behind me. I kept my eyes on the ground; I tried not to check out Legolas' rear which was quite a challenge considering I used to have a crush on the fictional elf character. But eventually I did look up once or twice to see Legolas checking on us, also him checking out my clothes.  
  
That's when I became aware of my appearance to the elf. I had come dressed in a white button up shirt with army style combat pants. My hair was tied back into a low bun but bits of my hair were fraying away in the breeze. I must have looked strange to the elf prince. J on the other hand didn't look to out of place. He wore dark blue shorts, or breeches as Legolas would have called them, and a light blue patterned shirt. Now I felt even more out of place.  
  
Night had begun to fall and Legolas stopped at a small clearing and declared it our camp for the night. While he and J busied themselves with the making a fire I quickly popped a pill. I wanted to share them out; I was afraid that it might be awhile before I could get home and get more pills. Until then I had about two left. I hoped I wouldn't need the. When the darkness had really fallen and we had had our share of Lembas (biscuit like food made by the elves) J turned in first. I stayed up with Legolas and stared at the stars. I was amazed at their brightness I had never seen so many stars shine so bright like I did then. I was transfixed with complete wonder. So transfixed that I didn't notice Legolas watching me carefully. When I did tear my eyes away from the night sky I caught a quick flicker of Legolas' eyes as he stopped looking at me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked curious to know why he stared but did not speak. "Nothing really, I was just amused with your transfixed look. As if you have never seen the stars before," "That's not far off," I said thinking of home. "Do you not see the stars from your home?" "Yes and no, you can only see very little stars at night, it's too bright living in the city," "Too bright?" Legolas looked at me intently. His handsome and curious stare sent a fluttering feeling throughout my body. "Well, there are a lot of lights in the city where I live, so many that they light up the sky," Legolas didn't stop looking at me with his awesomely bright eyes. I looked at the ground not wanting to look him the eye. "Why do you wish not to look at me directly?" I felt myself blush. "I'm much too frightened to stare at an elf prince such as yourself," Legolas laughed at this. "I think it is time we turned in Jessica,"  
  
As I drifted off to sleep that night on the forest floor thoughts and feelings of Legolas flowed through my mind, thoughts of whether or not I'd ever get home also floated around in my head. I watched carefully at the sleeping elf, his breathing was slow and quiet. He seemed so peaceful and graceful even as he slept. Suddenly I kicked myself for even thinking about Legolas in this way. He was a fictional character who didn't exist. I shouldn't have been thinking of him like he was the guy for me. I rolled over and closed my eyes.  
  
The next day and the day after flowed in like a dream without me noticing it. Legolas had said the city of Mirkwood was only half a day's walk on the third day I felt me feet lighten and find new strength to keep going. I had my last tablet on the morning of the third day, I wasn't sure if Legolas knew I was popping pills but I could already feel myself weaken without them.  
  
I could feel the warm sun praise my skin as we walked under patches of blue sky. Legolas was close in front of me singing softly to himself. I wasn't sure if I was deliberately walking close to him or if he was deliberately walking slowly. J was a little way behind us. He had been quiet most of the journey only speaking in the late afternoons and early mornings. He probably missed his car. Then all of the sudden, out of the blue I started to cough.  
  
First lightly, nothing I was really worried about. Then my throat felt the familiar soreness that I had become used to right from when I was about twelve. Legolas stopped and turned around with concerned eyes. I stopped also and clutched my chest and side. Then I tasted the blood. I started to cough uncontrollably; I covered my mouth and sprayed bits of blood on to it. Legolas stared at me in wonder and worry. J had caught up to us and was also looking extremely worried. I felt my knees weaken slightly, then completely. J made a move to catch me but Legolas was too quick. He caught me and held me in his arms as I slumped to the forest floor.  
  
"Jess!" J cried. I continued to cough and splutter. I felt cold and tired. My throat burned like fire. I felt J search my pockets for my pills. I glanced at him and saw the frustrated look on his face as he threw the empty bottle to the ground. Legolas was looking more and more confused and worried. I looked up at his bright eyes, and then I blacked out completely.  
  
My eyes snapped open at the feeling of someone stroking my forehead with a wet cloth. "Ah, you are awake at last," I stopped staring at the magnificent ceiling of gold entwining branches and looked to my right where the voice had come from. An elderly looking woman, or should I say elf, sat holding a wet cloth. Her eyes were bright like stars but her hair was of a dark auburn. "You have been drifting in and out of sleep all morning, your brother feared for you deeply. As did Prince Legolas," she smiled at me.  
  
"Brother? Prince Legolas?" I rubbed my forehead bringing back my memory. "Yes, they brought you here four days ago and you had blood all down your front, by the way, I am Livia," it clicked and I suddenly remembered the journey I had taken on with J and Legolas. As this thought entered my head there was a knock on the door of the magnificently large room. "Come in," Livia called and J and Legolas stepped in. Both had changed, J was wearing; well not what he had been wearing four days ago. Legolas had changed also; he went from his travelling clothes to some very nice threads. "Hey little mule, how are you feeling?" J asked as he approached my bed. I sat up and felt my throat with my hand. "A lot better I can definitely say," J sat at one side of my bed and Legolas at the other. "We were seriously worried you know," J said giving me his best big brother look. Legolas looked sincere as always. I felt guilty that I hadn't told him about my sickness. "Listen Legolas, I'm sorry-" "It is alright Jessica, no need to apologise, you are alive and well and that is all that should be thought about," I felt myself go red yet again, why did this elf always do that to me?  
  
"So how am I supposed to go on without my meds J?" I asked looking at the facts so far. "Well, King Thranduil has provided you with some pretty affective elixirs that should keep you going for awhile," J said gratefully. "Yes, you should be able to come to tonight's feast," Legolas said smiling warmly. "Oh yeah, those are definitely worth coming to, elves sure know how to party," I giggled at J's remark. I bet elves didn't hear that often. "What about the car?" I asked remembering why we had been travelling on foot in the first place. "That has all been taken care of, while you were drifting in and out of consciousness Legolas and I took some of the King's men and we retrieved the car. With some minor difficulties," I grinned at J knowing how much it must have hurt him to see his baby go through so much pain.  
  
"So Jessica, do you wish to come to the feast tonight?" Legolas asked. "How could I say no?" I answered smiling at my brother and the gorgeous elf prince. "If you don't mind Prince Legolas I think Lady Jessica would like to bathe and change," Livia said from the corner where she stood. Legolas and J got to leave J quickly kissing me on the cheek before leaving. When they did finally leave Livia helped me out of the bed and showed me the gown I was going to be wearing that night.  
  
"Oh wow! That's a beautiful dress Livia, is that really for me?" I couldn't believe I was going to be wearing such a lovely dress. It was a dark blue with silver lace lining the edges. More silver mesh material lined the sleeves making them shimmer. The neck line was not too low but gave it a very classy look. Livia laughed at my astonished face. "Yes my lady, tis yours to wear tonight. Prince Legolas requested that you only wear the most beautiful gowns," "Did he?" I said touching the soft material of the dress.  
  
Livia didn't answer. She merely looked at me with a happy sort of gaze. But the look did not stay for long. "Come my lady, I have prepared a warm bath for you."  
  
After a long cleansing bath with lovely smelling soaps I slipped on the blue gown. I didn't know if Legolas had like gone through my clothes but the dress fitted perfectly. 


End file.
